


Nanotober Day 2

by ErinPenwrite



Series: Nanotober 2019 [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: (Would this count as creampie? Idk OTL), Cum Eating, Ed being so smol the wind carries him away, Ed's a little fae creature, I didn't get too specific with it, I think that's everything....?, M/M, Oh, Roy slurping over Ed's.... Ahem... Anatomy, Size Kink, Tiny docking, Tiny tiny Edward being coated in cum, Uhhhhhhhh, it wasn't, soooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPenwrite/pseuds/ErinPenwrite
Summary: "Mindless" "Explosion" "Blustery" "Size Difference"





	Nanotober Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I'm not done. I've only just begun!

Lightning cut the sky, complimented by an explosion of thunder, and rain poured down in buckets. Roy watched the scene unfold from his back porch. The wind whipped about in blustered fury, and with the winds flew leaves and all manner of debris.

Despite all that, Roy was enjoying the break from the incessant heat of summer. The light of day still illuminated the world above the clouds, so when something just larger that a cat screamed by him through the air, he hadn't missed it. Not that it would have been hard to miss regardless.

He jumped to his feet, looking for any trace of the creature that had just flown by. He hopped over the railing, instantly soaked, but ran with the push of the wind.

He spotted it clinging to the branch of a tree. Drenched though it was, he could see the creature clearly. Golden in every part of its coloration, and brilliant wings that flapped uselessly at the wind ripping by.

A fae. And a fae in desperate need of assistance.

"Hold on just a moment more!" Roy called, closing the distance. He stood beneath it and just down wind. "I'll catch you!"

The fae held on fast, glaring at him. "I don't need your help!"

He cursed under his breath. It had been a long time since he'd had any interactions with faekind, and he corrected himself. "A deal, then?"

The little fae grunted, trying to keep hold of the branch. "Name you terms!"

He didn't exactly want anything. "I'll shelter you in exchange for your company this evening."

The fae looked in the direction of the oncoming storm. "Fine! You better not let me fall!" With that, the creature let go, and Roy reached up to catch it. He held the fae to his chest, blocking it from the wind and rain. He made his way inside, dripping water on his floor, but at least they were out of the weather.

He set the fae on the table, finally able to take a better look. It was decidedly male, his clothing must have been stolen by the winds. Roy looked around for a towel and offered it to him.

The fae snatched it from his hand, tending first to his wings. They were more akin to an insect's wings than a bird's, but they were the same lovely gold as every other feature.

"Are you injured?" Roy asked, flopping his soaked shirt to the floor.

"No," the faeman said, "nothing but my pride."

Roy smiled, "A grave injury, indeed." He took a couple blankets from a closet and set them beside the faeman. "How is it that you found yourself caught out in that?"

"Does it matter?" the faeman snapped. He blushed, looking away. "My apologies. What is your name, human?"

"Roy Mustang," he gave a little bow, "at your service. And you?"

"Ed. Just Ed."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintence."

Ed bundled the towel about his waist. "You said you wanted my company? Why?"

Roy shrugged. "I honestly couldn't think of anything else."

"So you wanted..." Ed crossed his arms, his wings flicking back and forth.

Was company so objectionable? Roy shook his head and removed his trousers as well. He toed off his shoes and wrapped himself in a blanket to dry off.

When he looked back to Ed, the faeman was red in the face.

"Are you certain you are alright? No fever?"

He watched Ed's flush extend down his neck, and Ed was quick to shake his head. "No, I'm fine!"

He shrugged again, offering his arm. "The table isn't the most comfortable place to be. Would you like to sit with me on the couch?"

Ed nodded after a fashion, but he could only assume the little fae was fine when he latched on to his arm and maneuvered into his hold. He took a seat and arranged a nest of pillows before depositing Ed in the middle of them.

Seeing Ed paw at the cushions brought a grin to his face while also giving him the excuse to stare. The fae were said to be the most beautiful creatures in the world, and the stories were not mistaken. Ed was beautiful in a way that needed a new word.

The faeman snuggled into a comfortable spot, turning to sprawl out over his wings. Roy caught his eyes and marveled at just how small this creature was. Ed couldn't have been as tall as his own hip was high, yet he was proportioned exactly as he was. The eyes were larger, of that he had no doubt, but it was almost like he was seeing another human from a distance.

A gorgeous human. Roy leaned his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. It wouldn't do to think like that.

Little hands tugged open the blanket he had wrapped around himself. He looked down, and Ed crawled into his lap, situating between himself and the blanket. On his bare lap. This wouldn't do at all.

Roy couldn't do much more than blink in surprise as Ed wrapped around his torso. The little fae nuzzled into his chest with a sigh.

"You said you wanted my company," Ed repeated from before. "You also said you were at my service."

"I did." Roy swallowed. What was he getting at?

"This would suit both purposes quite well, don't you think?"

He looked down at the fae, feeling those golden eyes peer into him.

"Roy?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but Ed silenced him with a touch gliding up his sternum. It reached higher, resting gently on his cheek.

He was rendered helpless to refuse. He nudged Ed's cheek with his thumb, cradling his head with the rest of his hand.

"And just how might I please you?" Roy found his voice and appreciated the smile Ed gave him.

"You are no mindless human. I am certain you can think of something."

He trailed his thumb once more over Ed's cheek, following the jawline, before drawing back his hand. He pressed the tip of his pinky to Ed's lips and felt himself swell when it was welcomed inside.

Ed's eyes shut and he hummed over the digit on his tongue. He wrapped his hands over Roy's fingers, coating it as he bobbed his head.

Roy could feel Ed's arousal prodding his belly. He briefly entertained the thought of stretching the fae to fit him, but it would be too much. But the idea of bringing such a lovely little thing to completion made his blood boil.

As his cock engorged, Ed released his hand. His pinky was drenched in slick, and Ed sat up to rest one knee on each of his thighs. Ed's wings flapped in place, reminding him of a cat flicking its tail.

He cupped Ed's hind, pressing the damp tip of his pinky to the tiny pucker of Ed's ass. Ed shuddered, wings stiffening until they twitched. Roy stayed perfectly still, waiting until he felt Ed sink further down.

Ed moaned into his chest, leaning into him and reaching out to pinch at his nipples. He gasped, his cock springing up to bump the back of his hand.

Ed laughed, "Put it between us and I will pleasure you."

With the use of his other hand, he lifted Ed just enough so the his cock could stand to full height. Ed licked his lips, "Oh!"

He tilted his head, curious just what exactly this little fae intended. He lowered Ed back down, pushing his pinky in just a trace more. Ed moaned, pinning Roy's cock to his chest with both arms and licking the dew collected at the tip.

Roy clenched his teeth. He wanted nothing more than to slide into Ed, but he was just too large for the little fae to handle.

Using his cock to brace against, Ed sunk down on Roy's finger. He sobbed in joy and bucked against Roy's hand, "Yes!"

Roy felt the fae spasm around him, a jet of climax spilling against his shaft. Ed sucked in air, clinging to his cock like a post, and each tremor only deepened his arousal. It was torture of a kind he had never know. He could touch this beautiful creature, could know his touch in return, but he couldn't find release in this.

He made to take back his hand, but Ed stayed him with a hand to his wrist.

"I'm quite enjoying you right where you are," Ed simpered. "And I would enjoy it all the more if you continued while I help you with this."

He hummed, intrigued beyond his agony. Ed smirked, rearranging himself to wrap his arms and legs around Roy's length. He hugged it to himself, rolling his belly as he undulated in Roy's hand.

The sight alone was worth a lifetime of hell. A golden fae coiled around his cock while being fucked by his finger... Roy growled, his hips rising to thrust into Ed's grasp.

Ed bowed his head, laving his tongue over Roy's crown. His hands massaged all around it, and his face was covered in pre.

Roy's mouth watered, wanting to bathe Ed in his come and taste himself on Ed's skin. Ed grinned and drove a tiny finger into the tip of his cock.

He trembled, his spare hand clutching his knee.

"You like this?" Ed snickered. "You know, you can't fit inside me, but I can fit in you here."

He gasped as Ed thrust a finger in his cock again.

"If you lay down, I can even do it while your finger stays within me."

He gulped. He'd never even thought of something like that before.

"Well, Roy?"

"Yes!"

"Then lay back. It was a nice little nest you made for me, after all."

He moved, mindless of his desperate moans, and Ed rode along with him, clinging to his shaft. When he settled, Ed crawled forward, and Roy followed him with his hand, relishing Ed's hiss of pleasure when he curled the tip of his pinky.

Ed turned around, holding Roy's cock to his face and licking along the slit.

Roy threw his head back, holding onto the back of the couch while forcing his other hand to stay still. Ed's tongue dipped in, joined by a finger, and he could do little more than quiver at the sensation.

Another finger entered his cock, and he cried Ed's name. Ed stretched his opening, driving those fingers in again and again.

"Roy, I want you, I want in you so badly!"

"Please!" Roy begged, "Please, I can't stand it anymore!"

Ed sat up, pulling his fingers away and pulling Roy's tip down to align with his own. Roy braced himself up, wanting to see Ed thrust inside his cock.

Ed's shaft was thicker and longer than his fingers by far, and Roy panted, feeling the end of it press against his.

And then it entered. Roy moaned, and Ed's wings tickled as they fluttered against his belly.

"Roy," Ed sang, "you feel so good!" He back away only to pound forward.

Roy felt Ed's hips meet his crown, and he couldn't tell if he wanted to buck into the sensation or let it come to him. Ed drew back, letting his pinky push within the faeman's ass, before plunging back into his cock tip.

Ed bowed over where their bodies joined, stroking down Roy's length and pawing at his sac before flowing back. The fae moaned his name, spearing his virgin entrance over and over.

He felt a finger join Ed's cock and shouted as his pleasure rose. But it was stopped.

Ed chuckled through a groan, "That's it, Roy, let me feel you come on me. I wanna see just how long it takes before it explodes out of you and covers me!"

Roy curled his little finger inside Ed. He was right there, Ed holding his cock by the head and fucking him, and he wanted to release, to see Ed blanketed in his seed, to feel Ed spill inside him and spray it back upon him along with his own. Ah, and he wanted to clean off every last drop with his tongue until Ed was ready to fuck him again!

Ed thrust once more, bent over, wings flapping in a blur, and wailed as Roy felt the pressure within him tighten.

Roy dragged his finger free, salivating over the gaping hole. He held Ed by the hips and sat him upright. Ed lowered his wings, looking back at him with a sultry smile, and canted away from his tip.

The heat from within him rushed forth, striping Ed's body in his thick white essence. Ed's back arched, wings spread, catching every drop from his hair to his knees.

He picked Ed up, turning him as he did. Ed was sticky with his release, spreading it over his chest with his hands and licking it from the corners of his mouth. His body tingled at the sight.

"I want to taste you," he hummed, and Ed grinned wild.

"There's not much of me left that hasn't been spiced by you."

He drew Ed to his mouth, kissing his thighs and smearing his come on his lips. He trailed his tongue up to Ed's navel, sliding back down the other thigh. Ed held out his slickened hands to him, and the faeman whimpered when he gently sucked them clean.

He let them free, and pressed a kiss to Ed's sticky cheek. "If I take care of my mess, I can taste you all I like, right?"

"My Roy, you are a treasure," Ed swooned. "I may just have to keep you."

The idea of being spirited away with this fae made his heart race. At that exact moment, he couldn't think why that might be a bad thing, nor did he want to. His lovely little fae was still half drenched. He smiled in reply.

Ed's body had already begun reacting to his ministrations. Ed offered his chest for the same treatment, and he was all too happy to provide. He laved over the firm musculature of Ed's abdomen, savoring Ed's every quiver as he rose to Ed's throat.

Ed spread his wings wide, wafting the air as they flapped. He wriggled in Roy's hands, and Roy was in awe of the effect he was having on this creature. "Pl-please, Roy," the faeman shook, "take me..." he gasped as Roy wiped away the come from one side of his face. "Oh, please take me with your tongue!"

Roy kissed Ed's hair, his lips picking up the last traces of his essence from the faeman's body. "I thought you'd never ask," he growled, letting it rumble in his chest.

He laid his head back and let go of Ed's hips. The faeman straddled his jaw, trembling like a leaf, wings beating fast enough to create a breeze. He kissed between Ed's legs, rising to meet Ed halfway. The faeman cried out, knees buckling and falling into Roy's mouth.

Roy shielded his teeth, enveloping Ed's cock with a curl of his tongue. A musk of pollen filled his nose, laced with his own scent, and he hummed, the vibrations resonating through his mouth.

Ed thrashed, grinding on his face with a single minded purpose.

Roy flattened his tongue, smoothing over Ed's sac. He focused the end into a point and teased it between Ed's cheeks. Ed's loins were cradled by his lips and tongue, held in place with his fingers baring a tender weight upon Ed's thighs. He lapped over every part like a cat with a saucer of milk, tasting Ed's cream leaking in droplets with each pass.

He pressed the tip of his tongue to Ed's loosened hole, narrowing it util he could breach inside. Ed wailed, and Roy delved deeper. He tilted his jaw to give Ed a range in which to move, and the little fae didn't disappoint.

Ed bounced on his tongue, spearing himself with it. Roy stretched the tiny hole, expanding the girth of his tongue and twisting it.

Ed shrieked his pleasure, riding Roy's mouth in a frenzy. Roy played his fingertips on Ed's nipples, opening his jaw and stiffening his tongue to drive further into Ed's depths. Ed's erection bounced with each thrust, and Roy felt Ed descend until the length of his tongue was in as far as they could join. He stroked Ed's shaft, holding him down and rolling his tongue in waves within the little fae's spasming hole.

A spurt rushed forth from Ed, spilling into Roy's mouth. Ed threw his head back, his wings billowed, and Roy guided him through to the crest of pleasure with the scent and taste of flowers overwhelming his senses.

Roy let Ed ride his tongue, curling it with Ed's writhes. Ed moaned as he fell limp in Roy's hands. Roy lapped at Ed's hole, soothing it after stretching it so wide. Ed sighed, mindless satisfaction plain on his face.

"Mmm," Ed rolled his hips, "yes, I will keep you. I'm ruined for anyone else now, you realize." The faeman stood, and Roy let his hands fall away. "I'll have to make you take responsibility for that."

It didn't even matter to Roy if he was stolen away to serve this tiny creature's every whim. He'd not had such fun in ages. They played until climax brought them sleep, and the storm outside blustered uselessly, unable to move them from their embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who cares about size kink docking?


End file.
